Fragments of a Forgotten Past
by NotQuiteHuman01
Summary: An alien with no memories, a new threat against the earth, and the Briefs' stressful home life. Many new challenges await our heroes after peace for so long. Set after the manga ended but ignores GT. T for some mild swearing and  MILD  sexual content.


**Okay guys, just to clarify this fic is set about... 15 years after the end of the manga but ignores the existance of GT (which i haven't seen more than a few episodes of and generally dislike) in regards to attack names, i'll use the names i know and my invented ones will hopefully make sense in japanese (to an extent) **

* * *

High above the still sky of Satan City a large shining object blinked into existence, the object shuddered and shot from its position as if it had been fired from an invisible cannon. It shot away from the earth, large chunks of the ship peeling off and disintegrating as they dropped down through earth's atmosphere, only one piece survived re-entry. This single object rocketed through the atmosphere down towards the unaware citizens of Satan City until, in a mighty explosion of earth and rubble, it smashed into the back garden of none other than the prince of the Saiyans…

* * *

Vegeta spun. His foot, clad in the shining golden aura of a Super Saiyan, seared through the training drone with minimal resistance. The two halves of the drone smashed into the ground and almost completely flattened under the pressure of three hundred times earth's gravity, a pressure which Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form took in his stride.

Without warning Vegeta's training was interrupted by a sudden shockwave the ripped through the gravity chamber. The whole structure rose and fell on the wave of earth that passed through it. Furious Vegeta erupted from the gravity chamber into the large back garden outside his home. Greeted by a sight that filled him with both fury and apprehension Vegeta simply stared in horror for a few brief moments, the vein on his forehead twitching as he withheld his fury. After several seconds of staring, his gaze awash with raw anger, he approached the crater that had been punched into the ground outside his home. From within the cavernous crater a figure bounced from wall to wall before it landed softly outside the crater, glancing at his surroundings with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Howled a furious Vegeta as he approached the figure that had emerged from the crater. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Vegeta approached the figure in an overtly threatening manner, the corona of light that surrounded him only growing stronger with each passing moment as he grabbed the figure and brought him closer to his face; his eyes narrowing. The figure appeared almost completely human, a young man about seventeen to eighteen with long silver hair and a tough muscular build. The only thing that set him aside from your average human were the strange markings on his body; two arrows on his opposing cheeks each pure black and pointing towards the opposite side, with similar markings on both his forearms and shins. His clothing was simply tattered rags that barely covered his decency, not that Vegeta paid much attention to his appearance; the glowing ball of Ki in his hand exposing his intentions.

Seeing the threatening ball of Ki in Vegeta's hands the figure reacted quickly, throwing both hands to his sides he slammed them both into either side of Vegeta's wrist, the explosive attack sending waves of pain through Vegeta and forcing him to release him. As soon as the figure was freed he dropped into a defensive stance and watched Vegeta intently, his eyes empty but focused.

Vegeta dropped into a fighting stance himself, rubbing the injured wrist. He smirked, he could sense the figure's Ki and it could be considered a threat only to the human fighters Kakarot played with and maybe Kakarot's brat's brat… Fan or Ban or something like that. In fact it might have even stood a good chance against him if he didn't use his Super Saiyan form, unfortunately even in his first Super Saiyan form it was nothing more than an insolent pest.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" bellowed a second enraged voice, Vegeta turn to face Bulma, who was stood in the entrance to the house seething with rage in a way that only people with power over their Ki should be able to.

Vegeta hit the figure with a furious glare, one that promised vengeance for the wrongs that had been committed towards him, before turning to face his furious wife. "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WOMAN!" he bellowed back.

"OH REALLY?" demanded Bulma advancing on her husband. From there the argument only escalated further, the duo screaming at each other for minutes on end whilst the dazed figure glanced around him like an awe struck child in between casting worrying glances at the arguing couple.

"AND YOU" Bulma hollered pushing past Vegeta and advancing on the now terrified figure, "Who the hell do you think you are!" her tone had lessened slightly but only because she knew there was a slightly larger chance of this victim striking back.

"M-m-my name is Jai" Stammered the figure, "and as for who I am well… I. I. I. Don't remember?" he looked at his hands in disbelief and looked back at her with a look of panic "who am i?"

* * *

Jai had no idea how this had happened, not only could he remember nothing of his own past or how he had found himself in that crater in these people's back garden, but a woman who had a moment previously been screaming at a man who by all rights should be able to kill her with the power in a single finger, had sat him down in her kitchen and a woman who had identified herself as her mother was; in a gentle comforting voice, coaxing what little he could remember from him whilst feeding him hot cocoa and baked goods. He had been given some of the husband's clothes to wear, which consisted of a plain beige shirt and similarly plain back trousers and shoes.

The woman, Mrs Briefs she had called herself, looked at him concerned. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked.

"Um yes thank you" Jai murmered sheepishly, taking another sip of the cocoa in his hands and biting into another of her cookies. Although the other woman, Bulma, had been a lot more pleasant after she had decided he was harmless her husband Vegeta was still watching him from the corner of the room. Having seen his power first-hand Jai knew he was completely out classed, and it was only Bulma that kept Vegeta from reducing him to dust.

"Well it's clear that you need to stay somewhere for a while until you regain your memories and I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind you imposing for a few days. Right Bulma honey?" chirped Mrs Briefs blatantly, forcefully smiling at Bulma as she turned away to pull yet another tray of cookies from the oven, the second she looked up at him Jai saw Vegeta move in the corner of his eye. Faster than he thought any eyes but his could follow Vegeta plucked three cookies from the tray and swallowed them whole, Jai smirked only to feel Vegeta's furious gaze upon him; an obvious threat as to what would happen should he reveal the fate of Mrs Brief's confectionary.

"What?" said Bulma uninterested in the conversation until that point, suddenly processing what her mother was saying, "Mom I don't think…"

"Oh honestly honey, with Trunks long gone and this house being nearly big enough for two families it's not like you can't spare the room." Chimed Mrs Briefs matter of fact-ly.

"Mom I really don't think that's a good idea" Bulma replied looking from Vegeta to Jai and back again.

"Oh nonsense dear. It would be good for you to have someone else around the house, I swear if it wasn't for Chi-Chi you would do nothing but work on your machines all day with your father! And besides he seems like a lovely young man." Said Mrs Briefs, the tiniest of frowns appearing on her lips.

"Fine mom, Trunks moved most of his stuff out ages ago but the beds still there so I suppose he can sleep in his room." Said Bulma.

"Um… Thank you" Jai stammered looking at Vegeta in fear, the cruel smirk that played across his lips terrified Jai more than he cared to admit.

Suddenly another figure appeared in the doorway, she was a teenage girl, around sixteen, with shoulder length cerulean hair and attractive; slender, proportions. Her skin was fair and her face gave the clear impression of Bulma in her youth, although she resembled Vegeta in some ways as well, leading Jai to assume this was their daughter. She regarded Jai with some scrutiny, before glancing at her parents.

"Hey daddy who's this?" she asked trotting to the table and hungrily attacking the mountainous plate of cookies laid out in front of Jai.

"An idiot alien who just came crashing into our yard and your damn mother has just agreed to put up with for an indefinite amount of time." Spat Vegeta, snarling at Jai, who winced and recoiled.

Bluma frowned at Vegeta and glanced at her daughter, "Bra this is Jai, he's got amnesia and can't remember where he's from so we've decided to let him stay for a while until he has somewhere else to go." She said a strained smile on her lips as she glanced at her mother.

"Okay… but what is he wearing? He looks like… well daddy" She remarked turning up her nose.

"And what is wrong with the way I dress?" demanded Vegeta, "I am the prince of Saiyan's, I can dress however I damn well please!"

"Yeah you can" replied Bra focusing he attention on her father, "But you'll still look like someone from a fashion show in an old persons home."

Vegeta's face went red, he stared at Bra for a moment and then let out a grunt of disgust before stomping out of the door towards the gravity chamber; ramming the crater back together with his Ki with one irate gesture as he passed.

"Okay mom lend me your credit card, if this guy's going to be staying here I need to get him some new outfits before he embarrasses me anymore! We're going shopping." She said holding her hand out expectantly in front of her mother.

Bulma shrugged and handed her daughter her credit card, "Come on you." Bra demanded grabbing Jai's arm and dragging him out the door, we've got to get you out of those clothes fast."

Jai looked back at Bulma and Mrs Briefs a pleading look in his eyes, but they simply smiled and waved as he was dragged from the room. It may have been his imagination but for a moment he could have sworn he heard deep scornful laughter emanating from the garden.

* * *

"So what's it like?" Bra asked.

Jai looked at Bra confused as they walked through the streets of Satan City, mere minutes after leaving her house she had dragged him into the first clothes shop they came across and chosen a new outfit for him. He had left the shop completely different to how he had entered, she had dressed him in a plain white long-sleeved t-shirt under a plain black short-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue bagged cargo pants and a pair of black and red trainers. To Jai what he was wearing made very little difference, but Bra seemed a lot happier with the way he looked now. The pair of them had been sat under one of the few trees in Satan City waiting for someone that Bra had been on the phone to earlier, Jai had no idea who it was.

"What?" Jai asked confused.

"Amnesia, what's it like?" she asked again.

Jai paused and thought for a second, "Weird." He replied simply, "I know stuff and I don't know why, i feel uncomfortable around things for no reason. Nothing about me has changed I just can't remember why I'm the way I am."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, Jai had no idea what to say; having no previous experience to draw from, Bra remained silent for a similar reason; what do you talk about with a guy with no memories. Then… "Hey you!" an angry sounding voice grunted from behind them.

"Oh no" groaned Bra as they turned and a huge muscular figure approached them, his shoulders were several inches wider than Jai's and he was at least three inches taller. Despite that Jai didn't so much as flinch when the large figure advanced on him, he had the same power level, well slightly higher, as every other human he had seen so far; not really a threat.

"What are you doing hanging around with my girl!" growled the large figure squaring up to Jai whilst a crowd began to gather around them; several other people in the large high street watching the unfolding events with some interest.

"I've told you before Trent I'm not 'your girl' anymore" hissed Bra angrily, "We dated for two weeks for pete's sake! Get over me."

Trent grunted at Bra before looking back a Jai, "no one dumps Trent the Crusher!" he snarled, his face contorting from gruff and unpleasant to downright disgusting. "And once I've beat up your longhaired little girl of a new boyfriend you be begging to come back to me."

Bra pulled he phone from her bag and went to dial a number as Trent and Jai continued to stare angrily at each other, "I'll call my daddy and he'll sort this out Jai." She told him.

Jai took another look at Trent and put his hand over the phone, stopping her from dialling, "I'll handle this" he told her striding up to Trent. "He annoys me." Jai simply stated advancing on the thug in front of him.

"Alright buddy!" snarled Trent drawing his fist back, "You can have a taste of my infamous 'Crusher Fist' no one can survive this!"

Jai smirked as Trent swung his fist around, the guy was a total amateur, no technique, no skill, just a few clumsy muscles and this guy thought he was a fighter. His fist seemed to move in slow motion as Jai watched it, then; just as a large self-satisfied smirk graced Trent's hideous features, Jai brought up one finger and stopped the punch dead in its tracks.

Trent's eyes widened in shock as he saw his 'killer' blow stopped with a single of Jai's fingers, several spectators let out small gasps of surprise and the voices of several similar thugs who had been cheering for Trent died in their throats as the stared in horror at the humiliation that had befallen their leader. Jai smirked and cocked on eyebrow at the bright red simpleton in front of him.

"You call that a punch?" he asked flicking his finger and sending Trent's arm arcing to the side, "let me show you a real punch." With a flicker of movement he was crouched in front of Trent, his muscles coiled like a spring all focused around his fist; which was packed tightly against his side. With a grunt he threw a brutal punch straight into Trent's right shoulder, the impact blasted Trent across the street until he skidded to a landing twenty feet away; his clothing ripped open at the point of impact.

Jai straightened up, rotating his arm a few times. "You've got plenty of clumsy inefficient muscle I'll give you that, hitting you without using any Ki actually hurt a fair bit. That hit should have crippled your right arm, at least for a while. And I doubt you'll be able to punch anyone with it again for… I don't know a couple of years?" Jai glanced around him and then at Bra. "We've attracted a small crowd, we should move." He said simply. Waiting for her to take the lead.

Bra flashed him a 'what did you do that for' look and grabbed his arm, dragging him past the encircling flock of people that were gathering around them and into a nearby alleyway. Dragging him until they came to a dead end before letting go of his arm and glaring at him,

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, "You can't do that kind of stuff in public! Ugh you're worse than daddy!"

Jai blinked, confused, "I don't understand you were going to call your father anyway. What would he have done apart from injure Trent?"

"Daddy uses his Ki to intimidate people so that he doesn't have to fight people like him!" Replied Bra angrily, "Because if you do that kind of stuff in public people get worked up! Ugh. Come on, you can fly can't you? Follow me."

Jai nodded and followed Bra as she floated over the wall and skimmed the rooftops of the city for several blocks, staying low and keeping out of sight of anyone else, after a while they landed in another alleyway; this one was connected to the main high street.

"Good, hopefully no one will recognise us." She said as they emerged from the alleyway into the high street, with so many people around them it was unlikely anyone would be able to pick them out from the crowd. "Okay raise your Power Level a bit, just enough so you stand out, that way Pan and Marron will be able to find us."

Jai nodded as Bra finished furiously slamming the buttons on her phone and flicked it shut, nodding in satisfaction and glancing at Jai. Jai nodded back and shut his eyes, very carefully he began to rise his power level; being careful not to raise it over three or four times that of the average human. Confident that his power level was high enough for the two people looking for them to sense Jai opened his eyes and nodded at Bra while he continued to hold his power level, simply waiting.

"Hey Bra!" called a cheerful voice from the midst of the swarm of people scurrying up and down the high street, it belonged to another girl of about Bra's age; unlike Bra Jai could sense she was hiding her power level. This girl was slightly shorter than Bra, with shoulder length raven hair and a much more muscular build. Her features we a lot more innocent than Bra's, she wore a bright smile along with ripped jeans and a tank top. Behind the first girl was a second, her eyes seemed to be glued to the floor and she seemed very nervous as she approached Jai, her sun kissed blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail and her clothes were a lot less revealing than the other two. Long jeans and trainers coupled with a blue long sleeved t-shirt similar to one Jai was wearing.

"Hey Pan" replied Bra cheerfully addressing the raven haired girl, "I can't believe you managed to drag our resident karate kid away from training with her parents, I swear I'd never thought I'd find another person so obsessed with martial arts after I met you Pan but there she is."

Pan just laughed before turning to Jai, "So you're Jai huh?" She asked.

"Um, yes I am" replied Jai cowering under Pan's gaze, why did he feel so awkward around these girls? He didn't have this problem with Mrs Briefs or Bulma, maybe because these three were closer to his own age; at least he assumed they were. He wasn't human so he couldn't compare himself to their aging standards, he could be hundreds of years old for all he knew.

Finishing her examination Pan stepped backwards and nodded, "Fight me" she demanded suddenly.

"What?" asked Jai startled, Pan had backed away and taken up a fighting stance. Was she serious? "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" asked Pan, "you look like a good fighter, I think I can take you and it would be nice to fight against someone more on my level than my uncle, dad or grandpa Goku."

Jai paused for a moment before pulling his hands into his sides and focusing his Ki. Around him the ground cracked and small chunks of concrete rose from bellow as he brought his strength to around two thirds of his max, watching Pan expectantly waiting for her to realise how strong he was. Pan simply smirked as he finished and focused her own power, raising a gasp of surprise from Jai as he felt her power level off at a similar level to his own.

The tension rose between the two of them as Jai crouched, more than willing to fight this girl now he had seen her power, she may not be as powerful as him but she seemed to have good technique and he didn't doubt she would be a good fight. Suddenly Bra stepped between the two of them, "God Pan you really are like your grandpa aren't you? Always thinking about fighting! We are here for one reason and one reason only! To shop!" Bra said forcefully, "You two can fight some other time."

Pan sighed, "Alright I suppose." She said before looking at Bra with anticipation, "You said you had your mom's credit card, were you serious?"

Bra nodded pulling the coveted slip of plastic from her bag, Jai couldn't help but feel disappointed as the three of them dragged him off through the streets of Satan City. It was going to be a long day.

Jai's head snapped round suddenly, the mountain of bags that had been loaded on him dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. "What's wrong?" asked Bra as she watched Jai tremble and stare off to their right.

"Can you feel that Pan?" he asked, his eyes flicking in the girls direction.

"Yeah" she muttered looking around at Marron and Jai, "And I can't sense Vegeta. I don't think he's nearby, so whatever it is it's definitely not him, could be dangerous, we should check it out."

"This looks like it's going to be fun." Chuckled Jai cracking his knuckles and shooting into the sky, hovering several feet above them he looked back at Pan. "You coming?" he asked.

Pan nodded and took off after him, the pair's auras flickering with power in anticipation as they shot across the rooftops of Satan City. Bra watched them go before turning to Marron, "Well…" she said sighing, "Looks like we'll have to carry this stuff home on our own."

* * *

A cackling figure floated above the city, his uncontrollable laughter echoed through the desolate street as he tossed balls of energy at the fleeing citizens bellow. With a smirk he turned to Jai as he approached, his face widened into a smile as Jai floated towards him.

"Hey Jai there you are!" he said tossing another ball of Ki over his shoulder and floating down to face Jai, "Master sent me to retrieve you after we got separated in orbit, our orders are to wipe out this city slowly to announce our presence. All the major threats are being distracted outside the city by the drones, all we've got to deal with is a few Saiyan brats and some overly strong humans."

He chuckled and then glanced at Pan behind Jai, "Hey buddy you've got a bug following you." He remarked tossing a ball of Ki at Pan, who barely flinched as it hit her, not moving so much a millimetre from where she had been.

"Woah!" he said eying Pan with interest, "Looks like you're one of the Saiyan brats. Hey Jai this chick looks like she'll be some fun!"

"Who am I?" Jai demanded his voice shaking as he approached the figure, "I can't remember anything but you. You seem to know me, so tell me. What was I like before?"

"Whoa!" said the figure swooping closer to Jai and examining him, "You've lost your memories? You don't even remember me? Pion? your best buddy? Dude harsh, but still… I'm glad I told the others you weren't a traitor, come on lets finish this city and get back; you're sure to remember something once you get back home and around the others."

"Answer me!" Jai growled looking back at Pion, vague images were flashing through his head but there was nothing solid, just flickers of events he couldn't quite remember in places he couldn't quite recognise. "Was I a good person?"

"Good?" muttered Pion staring down intently at the floor and muttering to himself for a moment before looking up and shrugging, "well you were good at stuff. Like fighting, but I dunno I mean who cares whether what we're doing is good? As long as we're obeying master we're doing the right thing."

Pan snarled and flew forward glaring angrily at Pion, unable to stand by and listen in silence any longer. "You're doing the right thing obeying a master who told you to level an entire city full of innocent people?" she demanded angrily.

"Innocent people?" as Pion cackling, "If they are in master's way then they don't deserve to live."

Pan stared at Pion in utter disgust before twisting her head and looking back at Jai, a look of exasperation on her face. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded angrily, "how can you just sit here and listen to this? I've known you for about three hours and I can tell that this isn't who you are, it doesn't matter who you were before if it isn't the same person you are now."

Jai doubled over in mid-air as flashes of memory started streaming through his head, suddenly a scene burst through and dominated his vision.

_Jai felt a sense of familiarity about the place he was in, the interior of a large structure; pulsating pipes filled with a luminescent green liquid lined the walls all congesting around one central tank. The vision was blurry, my eyes seemed undeveloped and unused to the dim toxic glow of the pipes around me._

"_Welcome brother, our master is asleep but he has told me we must wait for his awakening. One day he will wake from his slumber to lead us, we live for his commands; his mission is our mission, our lives are his. He is us, and we are him. his metal servants build us in the images that best please him, the strongest or fastest; come, step towards the light; and join our ranks and obey our master for your entire life. Understand?"_

"_Yes… brother." Croaked Jai blinking and facing the blurry metallic shape beside him._

Jai groaned as the memory faded, behind him an ecstatic Pion chattered excitedly. "You remember don't you?" he asked sliding underneath him and pressing his face closer to Jai's, "Come on!" he groaned floating away before closing back in, "once you help me wipe out this city, I just know you'll remember and you'll be yourself again!" he chimed.

Is this who you want to be? Jai asked himself looking at Pion who, after a moment's thought, tossed another ball of Ki as far as he could across the city. Watching in satisfaction as it arced across the skyline until Pan destroyed it with a beam of her own Ki, receiving a juvenile scowl from Pion.

No. Jai knew that even after the short time spent with Pan's friends and family he would never be able to kill innocents like Pion did, like maybe he had once done as well. He could remember nothing about Pion, there was no lingering feelings of affection towards him, nothing of the sort. Jai dropped into a fighting stance and glanced at Pan, just as Pion noticed Jai's aggressive stance Jai nodded at Pan and lashed out; his fists smashing into Pion as hard as he could before he spun in mid-air and kick Pion at Pan.

Pan spun as Pion flew towards her and swung her foot over her head, smashing it down into the prone fighter and sending him smashing into the rubble bellow with a brutal axe kick. As Pion crashed through the outer layers of concrete and disappeared from sight in a cloud of dust Pan leant back smirking, glancing over at Jai she recoiled as he flashed past her in a flurry of motion and with a roar smashed his palms together, a dazzling ki beam erupting from his hands and crashing into the pile of rubble beneath.

"Stay on your guard!" Jai shouted glancing around franticly.

"Wh-" Started Pan.

"It seems Jai remembers more about me than he let on." Chuckled a voice from behind Pan.

"No" Jai shouted dashing at Pan as Pion delivered a smashing punch into her spine from behind, Jai swerved in mid air and shot downwards catching Pan before she could crashing into the ground before glancing upwards. Above them Pion floated completely unharmed, a second figure identical to him but badly wounded floating from the crater bellow to hover beside him.

"How?" asked Pan as she pulled away from Jai and floated under her own power behind him, looking at the two identical enemies in confusion.

"Every time he takes damage he splits of a copy transferring all the injuries onto the copy, he doesn't lose any of his fighting strength either. Making him near invincible until he hits his limit and can't split anymore." Jai told Pan watching the two copies intently.

"Very good" Pion chuckled in his juvenile tone, "you disgusting traitor." His tone changed suddenly along with his expression, his eyes filled with scorn and hate; such was the level of his devotion to his master. "when did you remember all that?"

"The second I hit you." Replied Jai.

"Well" cackled Pion, "all those times we fought for practice you could never make me hit my limit but then master never let you go level three in practice, and this time it's for real so… let's see how much you care about these weak humans."

"Were not all weak" Said a voice that suddenly appeared behind Pion.

Jai stared amazed, it was the quiet girl Marron and another older woman with a short black haired man. The older woman had an unusual grace in her movements which meant that Jai could instantly tell she was a powerful fighter despite her almost invisible power level, the bald man himself had a power level that was incredibly high, although it couldn't match any of the Saiyan's he was without a doubt the strongest human power level on the planet.

As one the three of them unleashed powerful Ki attacks against the surprised Pion, the three brutal attacks fusing into one and sending both Pion and his copy smashing back into the ground. The three turned towards Pan and floated over to her and Jai, Marron seemed different from before; a lot more confident and sure of herself than she had been whilst they were shopping.

The short man looked at Jai and turned to Pan, "Hey kiddo who's this guy?" he asked.

"His name's Jai he-"

"Not right now!" Jai shouted angrily facing the crater that the new arrivals had created, "Pion will be back! And there will be more of him."

"Who's Pion?" asked Marron.

Jai hissed as two injured Pion copies shot past him at Marron, they barely made it a few feet before the older woman appeared behind them and lashed out with both her arms, tearing the two heads of the two copies from their bodies. The corpses fading into a skin coloured goo that the woman wiped off in disgust. Behind her Pion casually floated upwards from the crater once again unharmed and glaring at the woman angrily, Jai tensed watching him in case he made to attack the newcomers.

"They are Pion" Hissed Jai glancing around him in case any more copies appeared, "You two, the woman and the short man; he can divide into numbers exceeding the hundreds so I'll attack him and you two clear up the copies before they multiply out of control. Pan hold back and once he stops dividing hit him with everything you have, understand?"

"Listen buddy" hissed the older woman suddenly shooting towards him and grabbing him by the collar, "My name is Eighteen, call me woman again and I'll rip out your ribcage and turn it into a fashion accessory, let us get one thing clear, I don't play clean up for anybody. That son of a bitch tried to hurt my baby girl and I'm going to make him regret it, don't get in my way or YOU'LL regret it."

With a snarl she tossed Jai away and turned on the smirking Pion, "interesting," remarked Pion examining her. "the data we had on you said you would likely have been destroyed along with your sibling machine seventeen and yet from your statements I can deduce that you are the mother of that child, of all the scenarios surrounding your existence in this timeline our master concocted this one never occurred to him… he will be overjoyed."

Eighteen snarled once again and advanced on Pion, like a mother lioness stood between a foe and her cubs she advanced with an almost animal ferocity towards the confident Pion. Jai nearly lashed out when the short man approached him from behind, but just barely restrained himself, attempting to relax his muscles slightly.

"My name's Krillin." The short man said as he floated beside Jai, "And you've already met my wife, sorry about her she can be kind of… irritable at times. You'd be best to just let her fight on her own, if she starts to lose she'll likely accept help but before that she'll attack you as well."

"Sorry about mom Jai" said Marron, floating over to join the two of them, "She means well most of the time but she's kinda uncontrollable at times."

Jai fell silent, his eyes focusing on the two fighters in front of him. "Well regardless" chuckled Pion as Eighteen advanced, "Master's data on you shows that while you were unparalleled when you were created, compared to myself or even the traitor over there you are insignificant, you have no chance of victory."

"Really?" sneered Eighteen as she launched herself at Pion, throwing a series of attacks at Pion. The two clashed for several seconds, their fists slashing and punching through the air around them as both attempted to overcome the other's guard. Pion had yet to take any damage and divide whilst after a few seconds they separated, Eighteen carrying several viscous bruises. "So when did your master get this data on me?" she demanded launching herself at Pion once again.

Suddenly Pion dodged left faster than Eighteen could follow and delivered a brutal slashing chop to her midriff, intense pain washing through her Eighteen retreated backwards; her flight juddering and unsteady. Looking at Pion through eyes that were scrunched in pain her gaze remained defiant, "Master has your data from when you were first created, schematics, insides, fighting style. We have everything about you."

"Really?" smirked Eighteen straining against the pain wracking her body and straightening up. "Then you don't know about a little trick I picked up a few years ago during Marron's childhood. Tell me, are you feeling tired?"

With that Pion's eyes lit up with the suddenly realisation that a large chunk of his strength was gone, much more than it should have taken to endure that weak series of attacks. Jai could sense it too even from the side-lines, and the energy he could sense from Eighteen had increased by a large amount.

With a superior smirk Eighteen pulled back her sleeve to reveal a jagged scar running around her forearm, "A long while back it lost my hand to a huge dinosaur while protecting little Marron who had wandered off in the mountains, unfortunately the only material that Bulma had that could fix my arm was some of the remains of Android Nineteen. And, who'd have guessed that after fixing my arm I would discover that I could absorb energy like him."

"But with the infinite energy source inside you there should be nowhere for the energy to go!" Pion shouted angrily.

"There is one place, OUT!" she shouted thrusting her palm towards him and launching a blazing beam of Ki straight into Pion at point blanc range. Pion shot through the buildings behind them like a cannon ball until he crashed into the ground several hundred metres away.

Jai watched the crater intently, could that have been enough to damage him? There had been an incredible amount of energy in that blow, he doubted he could summon up that much power so quickly. Suddenly nineteen figures burst from the cloud of earth, all of them angling for Eighteen and each one with a single badly injured limb. Jai shot forward and tore two apart but even as the others approached Eighteen took two blows to the chest before being blasted upwards, above her the original Pion smirked and brought his fist down into her face.

"Eighteen!" "Mom!" screamed Krillin and Marron as Eighteen went crashing into the ground beneath them, fragments of concrete and earth washing over them as they were sent soaring through the air by the impact.

"EVERYONE GET TO EIGHTEEN!" Jai screamed throwing his hands apart, Pan paused as she passed him "I mean everyone!" Jai shouted glaring at Pan, who nodded and shot away from him in a burst of Ki.

Before the copies could follow the others Jai smashed his flat palms together, a deafening thunderclap erupted from his hands followed by a massive sphere of his Ki that ripped through the copies; reducing them all to the unpleasant goo. Panting from the effort of expending so much Ki Jai faced Pion, his eyes narrowing as he saw Pion's superior smirk as he floated just above him.

With a grunt Jai lashed out at Pion, his fist meeting Pion's guard, Pion countered and the bursting into a brutal exchange of blows. Jai dodged under Pion's kick and brought his fist up in an uppercut, Pion splitting into a copy before redoubling his attack. Jai dodged past the copy and backhanded it as he launched a Ki blast at Pion, the copy melting into goo as Pion dodged the attack and dived inside Jai's guard. Jai took several brutal punches to the chest before Pion sent him arcing over the buildings with a powerful kick, a beam of Ki built in his hand but a fist slapped his palm away sending the beam arcing wide of Jai's stunned form. Pan smashed her fist into Pion's chest and sent him stumbling backwards, a copy splitting off his body as he did, before throwing her hands into the air.

"Masenko-Kami-HA!" she bellowed as she threw them downwards, a beam of Ki pouring from her hands and sending a blinding crescent of Ki smashing into Pion. Pion was sent smashing into the ground bellow, a long scorch mark ran along the street with only a small part left unscathed; a faint outline of Pion burnt into the ground.

Suddenly Pion's copy appeared behind Pan, smashing it's knee into her back and sending her flying. She flipped and straightened up only for the copy to lash out with a beam of Ki before fading into goo, the blast smashed into Pan head on and she tumbled to the ground. Jai swooped in an caught her once again before letting her float away from him and turning back to Pion, the duo shooting off and arcing in towards Pion from either side.

With a smirk of satisfaction Pion blocked their first attacks before returning attacks of his own, the exchange of blows continued at a furiously fast pace; both Jai and Pan throwing everything they had at Pion and yet neither of them could land a single solid blow. Every blow they did land simply created a barely injured copy that would smash through their defences and scatter them, eventually both Jai and Pan retreated covered in injuries.

"You can't be serious Jai" Pion laughed, "You gotta fight me at full strength man. At this level I can barely feel your attacks."

Jai hissed angrily at Pion, he didn't understand it. For some reason Pion thought that he wasn't fighting at full strength and yet he had nothing left to draw upon, all he could remember about his own fighting techniques he had used. "Level 3" muttered thoughtfully, there was something significant about that word he could feel it but even as he clawed through his memories there was nothing he could find.

Suddenly Jai flinched as he felt another power level appear, at least as powerful as Pion. A second figure appeared behind Pion, grabbing his arm.

"Ruiter!" Pion exclaimed shocked, "Why are you here?"

"The drones designed to occupy The Super Saiyan's have been destroyed, Goku and Vegeta are already on their way here, master has designated that power level predictions must be recalculated based on how quickly they were destroyed. All of us have been ordered to return."

Pion glared at Jai, "Jai has turned traitor" he hissed angrily, "together we can easily eliminate him before the Super Saiyan's return, it would please master greatly."

Ruiter laughed, "Do not be a fool Pion, we have no chance of eliminating Jai before they return even together. You yourself should know that."

Pion began to argue but the figure, Ruiter, stopped him, "No more talk, we must return **now**" he hissed at Pion, silencing him.

There was a flash of light and the pair disappeared, Jai looked at the devastation around him and groaned. After seeing that second figure more memories were beginning to return, and none of them boded well for any of humanity.

* * *

**Hey guys NQH01 here, hope you like the first chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. So please read and review!**


End file.
